kantodokovafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Evolução
Faça um favor para você mesmo. Repita comigo: Evolução é um fato. O que a Evolução é e o que não é * A Evolução não acontece durante a vida do individuo (se você assistiu bobagens como Pokémon, e chama metamorfose de evolução, nada posso fazer). A evolução afeta lentamente as gerações de uma população de indivíduos, duma forma que comparando-se indivíduos de relação primária a diferença não pode ser notada, mas comparando-se indivíduos com várias gerações de distância, as diferenças podem ser notadas. * A Evolução ocorre quando uma população de indivíduos começa a desenvolver alterações em seus corpos a fim de sobreviver num ambiente hostil. Por exemplo, um urso que tenha nascido com pelagem branca conseguirá caçar mais adequadamente numa região gelada, pois se disfarçará na neve antes que sua presa o note; SE essa característica for hereditária, E''' tal urso branco procriar, '''E seus descendentes continuarem a viver naquela região, tendo ainda a vantagem do efeito surpresa, a tendencia será que ursos de outras cores nessa região desapareçam com o passar das gerações. * A evolução não é uma resposta ao ambiente; antes, é uma consequência. Evolução não ocorre por necessidade (se fosse assim, teríamos mães com 4 braços). * Evolução não é sobrevivência do mais apto, ou o mais forte. * Evolução não está restrita aos humanos, TODAS as espécies estão sujeitas a ela. Algumas espécies não mudaram muito em milhões de anos (caso do tubarão e crocodilo) pois suas formas foram extremamente bem-adaptadas aos respectivos ambientes em que vivem. Argumentos prós * Uma geração humana se estende por 20 anos; uma geração de bactérias se estende por 20 minutos. Em 2 anos bactérias tem mais gerações que o homem teve no milhão de anos de sua história evolucionária na Terra. Devido a se multiplicar a cada 20 minutos, sua EVOLUÇÃO PODE SER RASTREADA. * Diversas populações de animais que são endêmicas a um local específico (ex: cangurus na Austrália, capivaras no Brasil, rinocerontes na África, pinguins no Pólo Sul, etc.) * A embriologia mostra que embriões de diversos animais (incluso o homem) são terrivelmente semelhantes em seus estágios iniciais. * Evidência fóssil: ausência de fósseis mamíferos nas camadas mais inferiores do solo. * Órgãos vestigiais em diversas espécies. Por exemplo, a baleia ainda tem ossinhos de patas traseiras, que só podem ser vistas por dentro, indicando que um dia foi animal de terra; as asas do pinguim, que não lhe permitem voar. Em nós mesmos, o apêndice, que pode levar a terríveis dores e morte se não operado, não causa problemas se extraído. Oras, não estou dizendo que seja um órgão ausente de funções - mas pode ser operado, e o paciente viver normalmente. Mas entende que o apêndice sendo uma bomba-relógio em potencial, é mais seguro que ele seja removido? Estando o homem como o conhecemos na Terra há vários milhares de anos, e com a cirurgia de apêndice tendo sido descoberta somente há alguns anos, faça o favor de admitir que o alegado "design inteligente", se é que existe, não é tão inteligente assim. * A etologia (estudo do comportamento dos animais) indica diversos paralelos entre o comportamento de animais, especialmente símios, com o comportamento humano. * E finalmente, o estudo do genoma prova que temos 98% de material genético semelhante aos símios, e em menores proporções com cada outro ser vivo da Terra. Se fossemos feitos do barro, à parte de outros seres vivos, como narrado na Bíblia, a porcentagem seria 0. (Depois dessa aqui, só sendo teimoso ao extremo pra discordar.) * Até mesmo ideias e inventos humanos evoluem: Não teríamos o piano sem o cravo; não teríamos o cravo sem clavicorde; não teríamos clavicorde sem o saltério (basicamente um violão na horizontal). Do mesmo modo, não teríamos internet sem computadores; não teríamos computadores sem ter descoberto a matemática e a eletrônica; e não teríamos eletrônica sem a descoberta da eletricidade; eletricidade só feita possível com o domínio dos metais, domínio este que necessitou primeiro do domínio do fogo. * Estudar a Evolução é importante para descobrir a cura para novas doenças que surgem a cada dia como foram os casos das gripes aviária e suína. * É essencial na produção moderna de comida, pois desenvolve-se plantas mais adaptadas a um clima específico ou mais resistentes a certas pragas. Livros * A Origem das Espécies: Charles Darwin embasa os fundamentos da moderna Teoria da Evolução com este livro publicado pela primeira vez em 1859. * A Magia da Realidade: Richard Dawkins, maior etólogo do mundo, explica de forma mais leiga sobre a evolução e uma série de outros fatos científicos. Vídeos * A Teoria Da Evolução Fácil De Entender: Evolução para leigos. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCZN1YfbVQM * Evolução e dispersão dos mamíferos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTad-8hVc_Q * P.C.R.Evo - Principais Confusões com Relação à Evolução: Pirula, através de 8 videos, explica algumas confusões relacionadas à evolução. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBjDKpml85c&list=PLdlKx3uNkxdGTEVXoey0rpXkm_JHd29uC * As Evidências da Evolução: conjunto de videos do canal Papo de Primata: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBmdyd9_VDre73gKyKWSz9eL3yYqwX6IS * Não houve o primeiro humano: O vlogger de "It's ok be smart" fala da dificuldade de se estabelecer quem foi o primeiro humano. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VmtQ9PsEFA * Vergonha: A escola adventista e os fósseis: Pirula explica sobre a aula enganosa e mentirosa que o "professor" Toni Carlos Sanches deu na escola adventista sobre a formação dos fósseis. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w37IS5jCEPc * Nightwish - The Greatest Show On Earth (Music Video with lyrics): Este videoclip tocado pela banda Nightwish contém animações referentes a formação da Terra, evolução dos seres vivos e a presença do homem na Terra. Ainda com alguns trechos narrados por Richard Dawkins https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzPT9dGgeTs&list=LLzuEOlqlDoKCKZtvyhzl41Q&index=4 Games Muitos games simulam a evolução das espécies. * E.V.O. Search for Eden (Supernes) * Evolution the game of intelligent life/Evolução: O Jogo da Vida (PC) * Jurassic World Evolution (Android) * SimLife (PC- DOS) * Spore (PC) * Idle Evolution (online): Comece evolução a partir de moléculas. http://www.kongregate.com/games/newproject1/idle-evolution